Best Friends Forever Club
by losingmymind3696
Summary: OneShot: Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass were best friends since anyone could recall. Nate, the Golden Boy, Chuck, the Bad boy. How did they meet? Why did they pick eachother? Go back to the past and find out why. ChuckBass/NateArchibald


Nathaniel Archibald and Charles Bass have been best friends since forever, or at least it seems like it. They were there for the ups and the downs, the good and the bad. Whenever they needed someone they could always count on one another. But the difference in their personalties makes many people question how exactly they became friends. How did they meet? And why out of every one did they chose each other?

* * *

**Age 6**

Chuck tied his brand new shoes as he watched the other boys running around playing. There was no way he was going to get his new clothes dirty. Chuck was new here and wanted to make a good impression. He felt his father's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Now listen Charles, remember you have to be respectable." Bart began "You have to listen and follow the rules." Bart finished firmly squeezing his sons shoulder gently.

"Yes father." Chuck said forcing a smile. "I will." Chuck planned on it. He didn't want to get kicked out like his last school. After that incident not even his father's money could convince the head master to let him stay.

Chuck ran into the building just as the bell rang. He opened the big oak door to his new room. He walked into his class a grin spread across his face. His teacher sat him at a table with three other boys.

"Hi, I'm Nate." The boy next to Chuck said. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck said smiling trying to be polite.

"So you're new here?" Nate asked being kind.

Chuck felt himself annoyed. He already felt better than whoever this Nate kid was. "Why don't you tell me." Chuck said sarcastically. "If I've never been here then wouldn't it make me new?" He asked.

"I guess." Nate said turning away unsure of his response. Nate faced the two boys who looked unsure of Chuck as well. Nate decided then he would never be friends with that Chuck Bass kid, no matter what happened.

* * *

**Age 8**

Chuck had been in the same school for two years. He walked into his new class on the first day of school smiling. He was starting a new year and was excited. He straightened his tie. Over the summer a new school had been opened next to his, an all girls school. Since the girls school still wasn't completely finished they two schools had to share a playground. Chuck was looking forward to that.

He watched as his teacher walked in. "Hello class, welcome back." She said smiling. "We're going to be starting a project and I will be putting you all in partners in alphabetical order." She said still smiling.

The students all nodded. No one really cared. "Okay, our first lucky pair will be Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass." She said smiling.

Chuck looked around as the brown haired blue eyed boy stood up. _Great,_ Chuck thought. Nate walked to the front and sat next to Chuck.

Nate didn't want to be Chuck's partner. In the last two years Chuck had caused more problems than all the students combined. If it wasn't for his father he would've been long gone. Nate kept his eyes facing forward wishing Chuck wouldn't talk to him. But he knew that was impossible.

Half the day was over and they were let onto the playground. The boys were strictly forbidden from talking to the girls on the playground. Nate walked slowly behind Chuck. They were lunch partners and were supposed to remain together. Chuck continued walking getting dangerously close to the line that divided the playground.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked watching as Chuck continued to walk.

"I'm going to find me a girlfriend." Chuck shrugged. "Are you coming?" He asked facing him.

"We aren't supposed to talk to them." Nate said fidgeting in his spot.

"Are you serious?" Chuck said annoyed. "Look we aren't going to get caught. I promise." Chuck said. He was scared to go over alone but wouldn't admit it. He felt safer with someone with him.

"Fine." Nate said kicking at the dirt and continued to walk.

"Hey, watch the mud." Chuck pointed out and then walked around it. "We can't get dirty." He said smirking. It was a smirk Nate didn't feel comfortable around.

There were two girls standing together talking. One had blonde hair and was wearing a skirt and the other curly brown hair and was wearing a dress. They were giggling but stopped when they noticed the two boys walking over to them.

"Hello, I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck said smiling at the two girls.

"I'm Serena and this is Blair." The blonde one said in a giddy voice. The browned haired girl turned a slight color of red as she noticed Nate looking at her.

"This is Nathaniel." Chuck said. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to play with us?" Chuck asked.

"What are you guys going to play?" Serena asked. "Tag?" She asked hopeful.

Chuck rolled his eyes. He hated childish games but knew he had to please the girls. It was something his father had taught him. Girls were always going to do what they wanted. "Sure but I have a twist. If Nate or I tag you guys, you have to kiss us." Chuck said smirking.

"I don't think thats such a good idea." Blair said looking at her hands.

"It's just a game B." Serena said smiling. "Let's play."

"Yeah come on." Nate said smiling at Blair and she turned more red.

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena were at a secluded part of the playground. No one seemed to notice them talking. Serena tagged Chuck and he decided to run after Blair. Chuck had seen the way Blair looked at Nate and it made him jealous.

Chuck continued to chase her when she tripped over her own shoes. Chuck stopped and looked at her. She began to cry. "Don't be such a baby." Chuck said holding out his hand. "Come on." He said.

"I don't want to play anymore." Blair yelled. "Leave me alone." She screamed louder.

"Hey shut up." Chuck yelled back. Suddenly he felt someone push him. He turned around to see Nate. "What is your problem?" He asked.

"Don't talk to her like that." Nate said moving closer to him. Chuck pushed him back. "Stop it." Nate ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Chuck asked moving closer to Nate and pushed him. Nate shoved Chuck harder and he fell to the floor. Chuck scraped his elbow and it ripped through his jacket. He felt the stinging and his eyes began to water. Nate walked up to Chuck and suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry." Nate said. Chuck was angry and felt embarrassed. He stood up starring at Nate. Then he went for it. The two continued to roll around on the floor until they were finally pulled apart by their ears.

* * *

Chuck and Nate sat outside the headmasters office. Nate's foot tapped nervously against the floor. Chuck noticed this and wanted to use it to his advantage. He knew Bart was going to be more than upset if Chuck was sent home again.

"You know, if you want I can take the blame for everything." Chuck said. "So you don't get in any trouble."

"Really?" Nate asked looking at him. "My father-"

"But if I do, you are going to owe me." Chuck said.

"Owe you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, well not anything big." Chuck said. "Just a little favor. If you tell my father that it was your fault then I'll take the blame." He said shrugging.

"That doesn't make sense." Nate said crossing his arms.

"I guess, oh well." The speaker came on and call their names. "Well let's go." Chuck said standing and walked to the door. "Come on." He said to Nate.

* * *

Nate and Chuck walked out the building together. "Come on." Chuck said walking to the waiting limo. Chuck was the only one who had a limo. All the other children had nannies picking them up. Nate followed behind Chuck and got into his limo with him.

They sat in the limo in silence. Chuck pulled out apple juice from the mini bar in the limo. "Do you want some?" He asked looking at Nate. Nate shook his head. "Look, this doesn't have to be hard." Chuck said.

"Whatever." Nate said sinking into his seat. They pulled up outside a huge building. Nate stepped out and looked at the building. He had only seen buildings that big when he traveled with his parents. "This is where you live?" He asked. Chuck nodded. "Wow." He said as he followed Chuck in.

They walked into the suite and it was quiet. "I guess my dad isn't here." Chuck said shrugging. "All that trouble for nothing." He said. "Do you want to play a game?" He asked looking at Nate.

"I want to go home." Nate said standing by the door. "I don't like you."

"Thats okay, I don't like you either." Chuck shrugged. "But I don't have any friends...and I noticed you don't either." Chuck stated.

"So?" Nate said. Nate had always kept to himself. He didn't really like being around a lot of people. Chuck didn't say anything. Nate could use at least one person to hang out with. "Fine but we aren't friends." He said sternly.

"I'll take that." Chuck said smiling. The boys walked into Chuck's room where they began discussing things like superheros and comic books. It began to get late and Nate knew he had to get home or else his parents might begin to worry.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chuck said standing as they walked to the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and a drunk woman was standing there. She smiled when she saw Chuck. "Hey baby." She slurred. "Who is this, your little friend?" She asked.

"Come on." Chuck said ignoring his mother.

"Hey I'm talking to you." She yelled grabbing Chuck. She brought his face to hers. "I'm your mother and you will listen to me." She said. Chuck tried to pull away but her grip only got tighter. Chuck felt one tear fall down his cheek. "Now go bother someone else." She said shoving him away.

Chuck fell onto the floor as he watched his mother disappear into her own bedroom. Chuck turned toward Nate who was standing there in silence. "You can leave now." Chuck said angrily. "I better not find out you talked about any of this to anyone." He snapped.

Nate nodded and walked out. He turned around one last time and saw Chuck wiping his eyes. Nate decided then no matter what happened he would always be friends with Chuck Bass because he needed a friend.

* * *

**Age 10**

Chuck walked out the school building cursing to himself. He spotted Nate sitting on the stairs alone. _Great, that kid._ Chuck thought to himself. Since the day they spent together two years ago Nate had been following him. Or at least thats what it seemed like to Chuck.

It wasn't all completely bad, once Bart figured out Chuck was friends with Nathaniel _Archibald_ everything Chuck did seemed to be excused. Apparently Bart looked up to their family. Chuck walked over to Nate and sat next to him. "What's going on?" Chuck asked Nate.

"Nothing." Nate said shrugging.

"Okay, whatever." Chuck said unsure. "the limo is here Nathaniel." Chuck said standing. He began to walk to the limo.

"I hate when you call me that." Nate called after him. Nate stood up and followed Chuck. They got into the limo and took it to the Palace. They went to Chuck's room and began watching movies. It was halfway through the second movie when Chuck's bedroom door flew open.

Nate looked up and saw Chuck's mother, drunk again. It was something he had become used too since hanging out with Chuck. "What're you boys doing?" She asked trying to stand still. Chuck ignored her. "I asked a question." She yelled.

"We heard you!" Chuck yelled back at her. He stood up and walked to the door. He pushed his mother out and slammed the door. "God, she is so annoying." He said taking a deep breath. "Now lets back to-" The door flew open hitting Chuck in his back. Chuck flew forward hitting his face onto the floor.

"Now what're you doing?" His mother asked walking over to him. She grabbed him by the arm picking him up. "Come on, don't be such a wuss. You get more and more like your father everyday." She spat angrily at him.

"Leave him alone." Nate said jumping off the bed. He grabbed Chuck helping him stand up. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled pulling Chuck out the room. Chuck began to stand by himself.

"Oh are you the hero now?" She asked in a taunting tone. She ran at Nate jumping on him. She dug her nails into his hands when Nate refused to let go of Chuck.

Nate did his best to push her off. "I won't let you do this anymore." He said. "He is my best friend." Nate said as he walked out the door with Chuck. They hurriedly walked to the elevator. They got on and both fell to the floor out of breath.

"Thank you." Chuck mumbled. Chuck felt his forehead where he was now bleeding from. "Best friend." He said smirking.

Nate smiled. "How about brothers?" He said holding up his hand. Nate's hand was bleeding from where Chuck's mom had dug her nails in. Nate placed his hand over Chuck's wound. "Blood brothers." He smiled.

Chuck smiled back. Chuck decided then he would always be friends with Nate. No matter what. They were brothers now. Forever.


End file.
